Under New Banners: Path of the Demon Hunter, Redux
by Kiue Jin
Summary: The revised version of 'Path of the Demon Hunter'. Still the same basic story but about 20% cooler along with better grammar and storytelling.
1. Discovery

**AN: Originally written in tribute to Piromiru, the original pilot episode got some decent attention but suffered but to poor grammar and certain ms-types on my behalf. So I have gone out of my way to fix up the story a little, put in what needed to be put in and maybe change some things that needed to be changed. **

**Some of the reviewers were quite...aggressive about it too.**

Demon Hunters: **What can we say? We sound bad ass. **

**Under New Banners; Path of the Demon Hunter: Crime and Punishment**

How long had it been since one of his kind had walked on the earth of this continent? Seen the natural wonders that the earth had to offer here? Listened to the soft whispers and painful cries of the local fauna and flora?

He didn't know and honestly he didn't care.

He had sacrificed such trivial pleasures when he chose to serve his people against the threat of demonic invasion by following the darkest of paths; undergoing the hells that his brothers and sisters in arms knew as the three bindings in order to use the flames of their enemies against them and risking mind and soul in order to hunt them down, no matter what dark hole they might hide in.

What had lured him to this land was the wide spread, sickening stench of demonic corruption. The cursed fel magic seemed to hang ever so softly in the air no matter where he went. Thankfully it was somewhat light in most areas, watered down to such an extent that it might as well have been oxygen.

For the first month or so, he had completely stuck to the right kinds of shadows, listening in on the right kind of people to learn everything he really needed to know about this strange new land. It was rather odd to see just how divided humans could become when there wasn't an external threat to force them to join together.

Honestly he didn't know that many humans since he normally avoided those few from Stormwind who came every few months or so to visit elven lands. It was easier to avoid them altogether then to put up with the mistrustful stares and hate filled glares.

Thankfully his training had made him really good at avoiding conflicts that he didn't wish to engage in. Generally it was outright encouraged that while the death and destruction of thy enemies was a good thing, running into the situation head first while screaming like a deranged madman rarely resulted in anything more than a painful death.

So he had stalked the shadows of the lands of these strange humans, learning what he could and remaining undetected. It was rather simple for the most part, until he had located a trail of fel energy that was over a decade old that was still rich enough to give him a trail to follow. This worried him quite a lot, since only a _really_ powerful demon would be able to leave a trail that would last over ten years after it had passed through.

The trail had led him to what he would later learn was called the village of Kohona. When compared to the city of Stormwind in terms of defense, the village had outclassed the capital city by miles. If it wasn't for his unique sense of vision he would have had a great deal of trouble bypassing some of their defenses. Hell, he most likely would have been caught without being able to see the detection bubble that surrounded almost the entire village.

However, once you knew the obstacle was there it was surprisingly easy to slip past. While he had no doubt that the defenses around the village had once been maintained and triple checked daily with eternal vigilance years in the past, the signs of neglect showed up as clearly as rust on metal.

He could have stayed in the area for months solely to learn all about the kinds of ways that these humans had created with the intention of defending themselves from their enemies, learning a few new tricks in the process in order to help him in his quest to overcome his own enemies and prey.

But he wasn't here because to learn about the strange way these humans had developed over the years in a fel rich environment.

He was here for the boy.

Within the first day of his arrival he had witnessed and tracked down one of the strongest sources of demonic filth he had ever seen. It was like trying to stare into a fallen sun that blocked out all the lesser lights around it. But when he finally got close enough to it to identity it, he had been shocked to discover what could only be a demon lord of sorts sealed inside of an eleven year old boy with a sealing array that looked like a twisted version of the first binding ritual.

Witnessing the seal gave him mixed emotions. A part of him was enraged that these humans were arrogant enough to try and replicate something that was as sacred to him and his kind as the First binding ritual. That was only reinforced by the fact that it had been performed on a pre-teen of all people. There was no way that child had undergone the trials that all potential Demon Hunters underwent to prove that they could survive the First binding ritual, let alone pass it.

On the other hand he was rather curious as to how these people had managed to use a demon lord of some kind to perform the ritual in the first place. Using higher ranked demons was generally discouraged when it came to the First ritual and not just because it was nearly impossible for an adept to overcome them in the first place. The threat of the sheer level of corruption being too great for the adept to handle all in one go was high, resulting in either the potential recruit's soul being completely overcome and devoured by the demons essence or their bodies wouldn't be tolerant enough to recover, both of which would result in the failed demon hunters swift death.

While it was his sworn duty to hunt down and kill demonic threats with extreme prejudice, there were a few things that prevented him from performing such a task; such as the people who were watching the boy from the shadows. The blond boy didn't seem to know that they were there but they were almost always stalking his footsteps.

Waiting for an opening, he simply became another shadow following the pre-teens steps.

For days he followed the blonde haired human like a shadow, escaping not only his sight but the sight of the others who watched the parody of a human demon hunter as well. It was a rather educational experience.

Almost everywhere the boy went, those around him either strove to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist, took sidewards glances at him and whispered amongst themselves about the 'demon brat' when they believed that no one else could hear them or just simply glared at him with outright hostility and fear.

To be honest, he wasn't overly surprised by the behavior of these villages. Demon Hunters everywhere were treated with the same mistrust and fear by people who only saw the physical corruption without understanding or respecting the sacrifices that came with it. What did surprise him was the reaction that the blond gave those who judged him.

He smiled at them. He ignored their glares and insults. He even seemed willing to forgive a drunken man that had yelled rather hateful things at him before throwing the jug he had been drinking from at the 'demon brat'. Considering how bitter some of his own kind became because of how others treated them, it was somewhat humbling to witness such a selfless, respectful being such as the boy lugging around a demon lord clearly was.

There was a few moments of happiness, most of which occurred at some sort of food stand that sold something called Ramen. After witnessing the kindness and compassion that the cook and his daughter showed the boy, he suspected that it wasn't just the food that kept him coming back.

When the boy slept, he paid some people a visit of sorts. Knowledge was power and the people who showed the most hate were often the easiest to part with it. Tragically, those he talked too tended to suffer unfortunate and fatal accidents afterward. For example, the day after the drunken man threw the jug of whatever he was drinking, he had been found dead in his bath by his loving wife. He had slipped on a bar of soap causing his back to slam into the tap, impaling himself through the stomach. His attempts to free himself caused him to become stuck with his head under the mixture of water and blood, eventually drowning to death.

It had not been a quick or easy passing, only furthering the tragic nature of the accident that no one could have foreseen.

However, before his tragic death he had been encouraged to tell a few important but hidden truths before he met his maker. While it was somewhat bigoted considering the sources, there was enough truth mixed in with the lies to work it out. The absolute fury that had surged through his body when he found out just how arrogant these humans were might have contributed to the painful nature of the 'accidents'.

These monsters had done something that no Demon Hunter would ever do! Even the fallen ones, those who had been consumed by their corruption to the point they were nothing more than heartless demons that were exactly like those they had once sworn to fight against wouldn't have done something as cruel and heartless as this. Whatever respect he had once held for these humans was broken when he discovered the truth.

They had forced a First binding using a new born baby in order to save themselves from a demon lord and then had the fucking balls to forsake the key to their salvation by treating him as if he had chosen to do it. Doing such a thing truly sickened him to the core. The training that Demon Hunters underwent might have been considered monstrous, the corruption that plagued their bodies horrifying and even if you made it through alive the people who you protected would most likely shun you because they are afraid of what you had become; But at the end of the day, all Demon Hunters had chosen such a path of their own free will. They knew what they were getting into, knew what others would think of them and they did it anyway for the greater good of all.

These people had robbed the boy of choice, forcing him to bear the burden that they were too selfish to take for themselves then decided to hate him because it was easier than letting go of the past.

Regardless of why it was allowed to happen, the fact was that a demon lord had been sealed inside of someone and they clearly weren't getting the training that they needed to handle such a burden. It was a disaster waiting to happen and someone had to step in and do something before it was too late.

All he had to do now was wait for the slightest of openings. That shouldn't be too difficult.

…...

_**The night of the genin exam, in a clearing hidden somewhere near Konoha. **_

Naruto was thrilled!

Not only had he defeated the old man with his super-secret awesome jutsu, he had found the scroll he had been tasked by Mizuki-sensai to locate and learn a jutsu from. If he was able to learn one of the biggest (and therefore best) jutsu on the scroll, he would officially be made a genin! Once he was free of the academy he would be able to show the world just how great a hokage he would truly be and everyone would respect and acknowledge him as a human being!

So focused on the task at hand was he that he almost didn't notice the sound of someone landing on the ground behind him. That was rather strange, since Mizuki-sensai wasn't due for a couple of hours yet. Turning around where he was sitting Naruto began to say "I'm sorry Mizuki-sensai but I just got he..." only to pause in surprise at the sight behind him.

There was no one there; nothing at all. Not even a trace that there had ever been anything there or that there ever would be.

Chuckling to himself as he berated himself for hearing things, Naruto turned back to the scroll just in time to see the deep red and scaled claw held in a fist smash into his face rather hard. It was the last thing he saw that night since blackness came instantly afterward.

…...

_**Same place, but later. **_

Mizuki arrived at the place he had agreed to meet the demonic little monster that insisted that its name was Naruto, ready and more than willing to deal with the 'traitor to the village' once and for all before chasing down his accomplices. At least that was what he planned on telling anyone else from the village if they came across him fleeing Konoha with the forbidden scroll.

It was a good lie and he had been practicing it. He had uncovered the demon selling the scroll to an unknown third party in a clearing in the woods. When the boy attacked him, he had no choice but to put him down while the third party made to escape. Unwilling to let him get away, he had started to pursue him. Unwilling to leave the scroll undefended where just about anyone could find it, he had taken it with him.

If he ran into one of the 'slower' shinobi of the village, he might even be able to recruit them into helping him find the third party, aiding him in fleeing the village until they reached such a distance that they could be dealt with. Worst came to worst, he returned to the village as a hero for recovering the scroll and dealing with a traitor to the village. The plan was fool proof

But the moment he arrived at the shack in the woods he found a small but major snag in his plan.

Naruto wasn't there.

There was clearly evidence that someone had been in the clearing recently but they were now clearly gone. Mizuki suddenly felt a great deal of horrifying panic as he started to look fanatically around for the blond haired monster in disguise. If someone else had found the demon and the little bastard told anyone in the village about the 'test' that his teacher had given him in order to become a genin, his personal freedom would suddenly find itself vastly limited at best. His only prayer was if the person who had found him first were aiming to kill the demon on sight.

He was starting to consider just making a run for it now while he had a pretty decent head start going for him when the noise of something moving inside of the run down shed that was in the clearing caught his attention. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mizuki couldn't believe just how stupid he had been. Naruto wasn't the sort of person to let himself get caught by anyone during his pranks, why should this be able different?

Walking towards the shed while forcing that god damn painful 'caring teacher' smile he had been forced to pick up when he had first started teaching the little brats that went through the academy years ago, Mizuki started to calmly ask "Naruto, are you in ther.." when suddenly he was cut short by a sharp pain starting in his back, passing through his chest and impaling everything in between.

Finding himself unable to scream, the chuunin slowly looked down to see the end of a craved blade sticking out of his body. While it was covered in his blood, he blinked as he noticed that the blade itself was a bright green. A dark chuckle filled the air as Mizuki forced himself to turn his head so that he could see his attacker. The sight made his face freeze in sheer horror. He was face to face with a true demonic creature and it was currently twisted the blade he could feel running through him with a grin on his face.

"**Do you know what my kind does to traitors like you?" **the thing asked him. Unable to say anything as he started to choke on his own blood, only furthering the damage the blade was causing to his insides, Mizuki somehow managed to shake his head. The creature smiled evilly, its teeth reminding the doomed chuunin of a wolf's fangs. "**Good. Then this next part will be a complete surprise to you. Don't you just hate it when people ruin the ending of things?" **

…...

When Iruka finally managed to follow Naruto's almost non-existent trail to a clearing in the middle of the forest, he instantly froze at the sight before him.

A human body was pinned to the shed by sharped stakes, completely naked and horrible mutilated. It was next to impossible to tell just who this person had once been, since his eyes, scalp, lower jaw and even his lower regions seemed to have been torn off by some sort of clawed creature with a shit load of raw power.

As he got closer to the thankfully dead person, the chuunin teacher started to notice that underneath all the blood something seemed to be written over and over again. Pausing for only a moment, he brushed away the drying red substance and read a single word:

_Traitor_

All he had to do was wipe away a little more to figure out that the same word had been repeated over and over again, scaring this persons flesh with a message that was meant to be clear as crystal. Whoever this had been was a traitor, but to who and why were impossible to answer. All Iruka knew was that whoever had done this had done it within the last two hours.

Worst still, this was where Naruto's trail ended. There was just no sign of him anywhere. While some might have come to the conclusion that the dead man might have been the blond they were looking for, Iruka knew Naruto well enough to recognize that this wasn't his body; even without the defining features ruthlessly torn off it.

Softly, Iruka asked himself aloud "Naruto, just what have you gotten yourself into?"

_**AN: Well, here is the revised version of Path of the Demon Hunter. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**For those of you reading Book of the Scourge, I hate to tell you this but I'm putting that on hold for the time being. I know what direction I want the story to go into but I've just lost my drive to write for it. I'll come back in time, but for now I'm thinking of writing something new. **_

_**There will be a poll for a new story. Demon Hunter will be one of the options, along with a couple of ideas for stories that I have in mind. **_

_**Other then that, I think we're done here for the time being. **_

_**Goodnight everybody and I hope to hear from you soon. **_


	2. Choices

Demon Hunters: "**What can we say? We sound bad ass." **

Demon Hunters using telepathy, radios or other means to contact each other: _**"Sup?"**_

**Under New Banners; Path of the Demon Hunter: Choices.**

**Unknown location**

To be a Demon Hunter was to be alone.

Of course, this was not always the case. Companions to aid in the cause came and went and allies could always be found when the threat was big enough to warrant their attention, but almost always those alliances were held together solely by the need to perform the greater good. Almost always those who fought by the side of a hunter were expecting to be betrayed at any given moment, regardless of how far above and beyond the call of duty the hunter went in performing their duty.

It was a cold, hard fact that all those who underwent the trails and survived had to endure. The people that you served and protected would always see you as a monster just waiting for the right moment to stab them in the back. Those who passed their trails viewed the social isolation as an unofficial test of sorts. If a potential recruit couldn't withstand being alone for any length of time or would fall to the peer pressure heaped on by those who were no longer their peers, they were clearly not what they were looking for.

Still, there were one group of people that every hunter knew would understand them. Who understood what they went through and way. The only people who's opinion truly mattered to them. No matter how dark things might become, a demon hunter who refused to submit their soul to the taint could always call on their fellow hunters to aid them in their time of need.

Standing alone in a pitch black room, Sindweller turned his sightless gaze towards the shadow images of his brothers and sisters in arms. The ruins he had drawn on the floor had allowed his peers to attend this makeshift meeting without having to go to the great and as yet unneeded lengths to abandon their currently locations and come see him in person. Every now and then one or two of the images would flicker for a brief moment before returning to normal.

In the middle of the circle of demon hunters both here and afar laid the boy he had gone to some lengths to recover, still removed from the world around him until such a time to return him to the realm of the living was needed. Depending on the judgment of those who's gazes could see the foul creature that had been forcefully bound to the child body and soul, the boy might never wake up again.

No one said anything at first. In part this was because hunters knew better then to jump to conclusions or waste time with pointless bickering. One of their own had deemed something important enough to contact this many of them about and therefore they knew it was important enough to hear out. Mostly it was because some people hadn't found a safe place to answer the call and there was such a thing as being polite after all.

As the last ruin glowed to life, allowing the shade of its user to join the meeting, Sindweller bowed his head respectfully. "**Brothers and Sisters, thank you for your time. I have uncovered some new and disturbing information about the so called 'Elemental Nations'.**" Getting right to the point, Sindweller noticed how some of his peers had locked their gazes on the human child within the circle. He didn't know just what they were thinking, but he could see signs in their subtle movements ranging from interest to confusion.

"_**I assume that this information is related to the hunt for the traitor Terrorblade?**__"_ The elven demon hunter Loramus asked from one professional to another, his gaze leveled at Sindweller neutrally.

"**I am afraid so. This land has a far higher background level of fel magic then almost ****anywhere else on this planet. It has seeped into the local human populations, causing mutations. Certain mutations have been labeled as 'bloodlines' which are often kept firmly within certain human clans. There are also an as yet unknown number of arch level **_**and higher**_** demons running around. Terrorblade has gone to ground and it will be some time before anyone will be able to track down his victims. But that isn't why I contacted you all****."**

Without a further word, all eyes turned to the boy in the center of the circle. While there were still looks of interest, Sindweller could see the signs that the formerly confused where starting to put two and two together and were starting to get angry. Of course, no one who didn't know them would have been able to tell, but it was a safe bet that before this conversation was over heads were going to roll somewhere.

The first and only one to speak was a newer member of the order. Darksorrow was the only female member of the order present, a loyal night elven maiden who had given up everything to join after the Legion took the only thing in her life that truly mattered to her. Having seen for himself how she looked before and after the fel energy had warped her body, he had to admit that she still had an alluring air around her. At the moment however she was wearing a robe with a hood that covered most of her additions with the single exception of the twin ruby colored glowing orbs that shined in the darkness of her hood where her eyes had once been.

" _**Explain.**"_

And so he did.

It took a while, but those gathered remained silent through out the whole process. They were not the sort to make snap judgments or jump to conclusions without holding as many of the facts as they could get beforehand. Sometimes further explanation of a concept had to be given, but Sindweller knew who he was talking to and thus knew how to explain it to them so that they would understand as much of the situation as possible with the minimum of confusion or fuss.

By the end, almost half those attending were shaking with rage. This was quite an impressive and highly worrying feat. Demon Hunters often kept an iron tight grip on their emotions at all times least they be used against them or worse help the taint consume them. The amount of anger needed to make one Demon Hunter shake with rage would drive a lesser warrior into an insanely indiscriminate berserker like state of being.

"_**Those reckless, arrogant fools... how could they be so stupid?**__"_ Demanded Darksorrow, her left hand tightening into a fist while her tiger like right paw's claws extended out of their hiding places. _"__**They enslave powers they have no understanding of then they abuse it as if it was as harmless as a new born lamb? These morons deserve the horrible deaths they've invited on themselves!**__"_ The statement was agreed upon by all those present without question.

"_**But what to do about the boy?**__**" **_Loramus asked reasonably, casting his gaze towards Sindweller. "_**I assume you already have a few ideas in mind.**__**" **_It wasn't a question, simply a statement of a known fact.

Nodding his head in response, Sindweller got down to why he really contacted so many of his peers. "**I have a few ideas in mind, but I required the input and insight of all of you before making the final call on the matter. Something like this is too important for a decision made in the heat of the moment.****"**

Twelve to thirteen years prior, a meeting was held in the village of Konoha to decide the fate of the new born baby in which the demonic nine tailed fox that had just attacked the village had been sealed into at the cost of the Fourth Hokage. It had been a rather heated affair, since many of those present had lost family members and loved ones during the attack and they hadn't been given the chance to even get a headcount of who was left. Cooler heads had prevailed that night after a long and dire battle against the emotionally distort.

The current meeting between the Demon Hunters on the subject of the fate of Naruto Uzumaki was much different from the first meeting to decide his destiny.

To begin with, not a single Hunter was calling for his death out of a petty desire to avenge a fallen loved one. Most of the hunters had lost those they cared about a long time before; In fact, the loss of those loved ones had often been the driving force behind their motivation to become Demon Hunters in the first place.

This did not mean that the idea of putting the boy down didn't come up however. Putting the boy to death had been brought early on in the proceedings and unlike many of the other ideas brought forwards it stayed on the table. They didn't know just what the humans of his village had done to bind such a high level demon to the boy in the first place and the lack of mental and physical training did not raise their hopes about the boy resisting being totally possessed by the demon itself.

This unknown factor was as much a saving grace as a reason to put him down since it presented a great many risks about killing the boy as well.

The order had kept good records of its dealings with the demonic and the history of dealing with demonic possession going wrong stayed their blades. On the occasions in which one of the demonically possessed was killed, there was always a chance of the demon itself being released from the now dead body and running amok. The stronger the demon, the more likely this was to happen. The creature the boy was bonded with was as strong as they came.

Giving the boy back to his village and observing him secretly wasn't an option either. Considering the nature of how the boy was removed from his village what with the kidnapping, the important relic stealing and the dead body, the number of eyes watching the boy would very quickly become too many for a Hunter to safely observe him.

This might not have been so much of an issue if the village had shown any real effort to train the boy in order to prepare him for the grueling task of wielding the powers of the beast inside of him. However since it was clear to them that the neglect in that department was so criminal that by the standards of the order the execution at the end would have been heaven sent for the poor bastards who were accountable for this crime, the very _idea_ of giving him back was shot down almost as quickly as it had been brought up.

A number of ideas were brought up in that meeting, many of which were cast aside at one point or another. But one idea stood out above the rest. It was looked at from all possible directions, torn apart and put back together a countless number of times, had all the risks connected to it judged firmly and compared to the pay off if the best case solution happened.

It was a long shot. The odds of anything positive coming out of this plan were so high that it was almost not worth doing the math to calculate them. Whilst discussing it amongst themselves however, the hunters couldn't help but admit that the boy had had a shit hand in life to begin with. While this plan would be so close to impossible that the two might as well have been married, it gave the boy a _chance_.

It might have been slim and with the odds stacked against him, but it was the only plan they were all willing to agree on that gave the boy the chance of a lifetime.

While they might have appeared to be demons to the everyday man and woman those judging the boys fate were not monsters in any regard, but reality never made the path they choose in life easier on them and traditions had to be stuck to and obeyed.

The decision made, the hunters broke the connection in order to return to their own problems and plans. Only when the room was cast back into pitch black shadows did Sindweller let a smile gift his somewhat scary features.

The boy would get two gifts that he had been denied so far in his life. He would get a chance but more importantly; he would get a _choice_.

…...

**Some time later, in a different unknown location. **

Naruto was confused.

The last thing he remembered was a scaled fist appearing in his field of vision before he was overcome with blackness. The current dull ache in his skull was most likely connected somehow. Despite leaving behind the cold darkness of unconsciousness, Naruto had kept his eyes firmly closed. Something had knocked him out and he wasn't to thrilled on drawing its attention again.

Something sharp and pointy was jabbing into his back. After a moment of silently panicking about sharp metal spikes, Naruto calmed himself down when understanding kicked in. It was just a rock. He was laying down on what could only be a natural rocky floor. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of rushing water echoed into his ears. Other then that, there was total silence.

Waiting for Kami knows how long while listening to the sound of rushing water, Naruto finally opened his eyes. The nightmarish monstrosity that was sitting over him and looking back was NOT the kind of thing one should have to wake up to. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but it simply never came. Some part of his brain had been good friends with the scream he had tried to summon up, sent said scream a memo and caused it to jam itself in Naruto's throat.

Naruto's eyes were locked on the two burning blue embers that glowed in the center the monstrosities horribly disfigured eye sockets. He couldn't bring himself to move, look away or even blink.

"**We need to have a little talk about angels, Naruto Uzumakey.**"

_**AN: Sorry about the delays. My laptop died and I had to get myself a new one. Lost all my work to. This was originally going to be longer, but I think you've waited long enough. Besides, I have to work out a few details on how the meeting is going to go. **_

_**Before you all jump me on the misspelling of Uzumaki, that was intentional. A cookie and an honorable mention to the first person to figure out and tell me 'Why' I've misspelled it.**__**The hardest part of writing a Naruto/Demon Hunter story is figuring out how to stop the Demon Hunters from killing him outright. Now that this is taken care of, things should pick up nicely. **_

**Please remember that I live off of reviews. I try to respond to them when I have time and I'm sorry if I don't respond. But please send them in. **

**Hope to hear from you all soon. **

**Goodnight Everybody! **

**Kiue Jin. **


	3. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Yes, I know, it's another Petition. I'm sure you've all noticed a few of these floating around by now.

This is a personal matter to me. Some time ago, this 'Trollish watchdog group' attempted to get 'Under New Banners: Book of the Scourge' taken off the site.

I woke up one morning, checked my email and found two messages from the site staff.

The first one kindly told me that the site had taken 'Under New Banners: Book of the Scourge' off of the site due to breaching the rating system or something like that.

The second email, which was somewhat newer then the first, told me that there had been a mistake and that my story was placed back on the site, no harm no foul. I didn't contact the staff, they came to the conclusion on their own.

This group almost succeded in removing one of most popular stories off the site. I no longer have many of the chapters on my computer anymore, so it would have been gone forever. Odds are I would have been so heartbroken that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to write anymore. Not after seeing all that effort go to waste.

I was lucky. Other authors won't be. Having come so close to the razor's edge myself, I can almost feel the pain they must be going through. So please, read the petition below, sign your name and try to help us fix this before it is too late.

**Kiue Jin**

...

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's Note: Apparently there's a bit of a mess going on on this website involving stories being permanently deleted because they were mass flagged by a trollish watchdog group. Please read the following petition.

XXXXX

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Erttheking

Just a Crazy-Man

Dragonkingofthestars

swimfeared

M4GIC OR4NGEZ

Kiue Jin


End file.
